Don't Say You Love Me When You Don't
by Vanilla CuppyCakes
Summary: This is a bubbline fanfiction and there will be people from fionna and cakes episode. :3
1. Chapter 1

"Can't you just take a short break?"

Princess Bubblegum ignored Marceline as she continued mixing chemicals. Marceline floated around the princess, trying to catch her attention. Her eyes were half lidded and she began to bore of just lazing around. She landed on the desk in front of Bubblegum and wrapped her arms around Bubblegum's neck.

"Marceline, knock it off!" she hissed, unwrapping Marceline's arms from her neck "I'm very busy!"

"Geez Bonnie, I'm just trying to have a little fun with my girlfriend." she said with a wide smirk spread across her face.

Bubblegum silenced her "Sh! someone could hear you!" she said panicky, looking around the room to make sure no one had snuck in.

Marceline rolled her eyes "Calm down, I checked nobody is in this part of the castle" she said, wrapping her arms around Bubblegum again before saying "Were safe."

Bubblegum sighed with relief "Ok, ok, I'm sorry it's just lately I feel like somebody already knows." Bubblegum said continuing to stare at the door.

Marceline grabbed Bubblegum's chin forcing her to look into her eyes "I promise you nobody knows." She said trying to calm her down.

Bubblegum smiled. She set down the spoon she was using to mix the chemicals and wrapped her arms around Marceline's waist. Marceline leaned in to kiss her but at the last minute Bubblegum leaned away.

There was a flash of pain in Marceline's eyes before she unwrapped her arms from Bubblegum's neck and turned around so Bubblegum couldn't see her face. It was silent for awhile until Marceline ended it with "I just don't understand."

Bubblegum looked at her confused "What?" she asked.

Marceline turned to face her "I don't get you!" she hissed "I mean, I know you new to the whole lesbian thing but you know when you reject me it hurts!" she said then turned around and hid her face with her hair not wanting Bubblegum to see the pain in her eyes.

Bubblegum made a reach for Marceline's hand but she pulled it away. "Marcy, I'm sorry… you know I'm not used to this…" she said softly, making a second attempt for Marceline's hand.

"Just-" Marceline said pulling her hand away again "don't" she grabbed her bass and floated towards the door "I'll see you later."

Bubblegum sighed and went back to mixing her chemicals.

* * *

Marceline entered her house dropping her bass against the wall. She looked up to see a girl with black short hair sitting on her couch. "Jynx, please get out, I'm not in the mood." She hissed.

Jynx floated off the couch towards Marceline "What's wrong Marcy? Girlfriend not putting out for you?" she said, wrapping her arms around Marceline's waste.

Marceline sighed and pushed Jynx off her. Jynx was a vampire that had, had a crush on Marceline since high school. Most lesbians could only dream of having a play toy to call there own. Especially one like Jynx, she was young and very pretty, but Marceline only had eyes for one specifically stubborn girl.

"Shut up Jynx, and get out of my house!" she hissed, floating to the kitchen.

Jynx ignored Marceline and followed her into the kitchen. "So what did you argue about this time?" she teased. Marceline ignored Jynx and grabbed an apple out of the fridge and began sucking the color out. "Was it because she found out about me?" she hissed.

Marceline choked, the red from the apple going all over her clothes. She would never tell Bubblegum about Jynx, she would only get jealous and that would lead to them breaking up, and Marceline didn't want that to happen. "UGH!" She turned to Jynx and yelled "JYNX GET OUT NOW!"

Jynx smirked and put up her hands in defeat "Ok, ok, I'm going." Jynx turned and gave Marceline a quick kiss on the cheek before Marceline pushed her away. "Later." She said with a wink, and floated out the door.

Marceline sighed and sunk down on the couch, closing her eyes and eventually she fell asleep.

* * *

Hi, most of you might be confused on who Jynx is shes an oc someone made and i thought i should use her. But i do not own her. Heres a picture if you'd like to know what she looks like albums/ii621/princess_silvi/a_n_g_e_l_a_n_d_d_e_m_o_n_a_d_o_p_t_a_b_l_e_s_by_ Enjoy my Fan fiction :)


	2. Chapter 2

Marceline woke up to a knock on the door. She floated over to the door, looking at the clock on the wall 9:00. To early for Jynx, and after yesterday she couldn't imagine Bubblegum coming to see her.

She opened the door surprised to see her brother. "Marshall?" she said, she remembered Marshall had planned to come out for a year instead of going to the nightosphere with their parents.

"Hey Marcy" he said, tousling her hair as he entered the house. He took a seat on the couch, strumming a few cords on his guitar. "How's my favorite little sister?" he said with a wide smirk plastered on his face.

Marceline fixed her hair, glaring at him "Marshall I'm your only sister, and you're only a few 100 years older then me." She hissed.

He smiled, continuing to strum his guitar "So what are you doing today? Hanging out with Bonnie?" he asked.

Marceline sighed "I wish we had a bit of a fight. Plus I doubt I could go anywhere without Jynx stalking me." She said, sitting on the couch next to Marshall.

"How about you go visit Bonnie, and I'll take care of your little toy." He said smiling.

Marceline looked at him in surprise "You'd really do that for me?" she asked.

Marshall paused for a second, trying to make Marceline impatient "Yeah." He finally said.

Marceline smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek "Thank you, you're the best big brother ever!" she said in a childish tone.

Marshall wiped the cheek Marceline kissed "Yeah, yeah, go run along to play with your little girlfriend." He said.

Marceline flew out the door before Marshall could say another word.

* * *

Marceline knocked on the castle doors, she waited impatiently until one of the banana guards finally opened the door. The banana gave her a confused look. She had forgot to sneak threw the window like she usually did. But she wanted to see Bubblegum so much she had forgot.

Marceline gave a fake smile to the banana guard "I'm here to talk to Princess Bubblegum about a concert coming up, I'm telling everyone." She said.

The banana guard gave a goofy smile "Oh really! When?" he asked in excitement.

"Um, I'll let you know." She lied.

He nodded sadly and let her pass. She flew up the castle steps, stopping at the door marked "Princess' Lab." She opened it happy to see Bubble gum in it alone. "Hi." She said softly.

Bubblegum looked over her shoulder "Hi" she said sounding almost scared. Marceline wondered what she had to be scared of. She didn't think their fight was that bad, was it?

Marceline floated closer to Bubblegum, planting a kiss on her cheek. Bubblegum flinched. Now she knew something was wrong. "Are you ok?" she asked.

Bubblegum sighed sadly "No, no I'm not…" she said. Marceline frowned, about to say something but Bubblegum cut her off. "I don't think this…" she rose her arms and gestured between herself and Marceline "is going to work." She said.

Her words felt like a slap in the face. "What do you mean?!" she asked, raising her voice.

Bubblegum sighed "You know us being together…" she said.

Marceline stood there shocked. Was Bubblegum really breaking up with her? "Bubblegum, if this is about are fight I'm sorry I got upset it's just…" she said but Bubblegum cut her off again.

"No it's not you, trust me you're the best girlfriend a girl could ask for." She said, then paused and continued "I'm just not sure about the whole lesbian thing."

Marceline froze "What do you mean you're not sure?!" she hissed.

Bubblegum sighed "I just don't think I am one." She said.

Marceline glared at her "Fine, FINE." She yelled not caring if the whole castle heard her. She lowered her voice and hissed "I'm sorry that I'm not straight, or that I'm different, but at least I know what I am! And I guess you'll never admit what you are but when you do don't come crying back to me!" she hissed, then flew out the open window.

* * *

**Sorry i haven't uploaded another chapter, i've been really busy but i'll try to upload a chapter regularly. ;)**


End file.
